Development of disk drive electronics, such as data controllers, has typically required the availability of at least a prototype hard disk assembly for testing and firmware generation. Since the time required to develop a hard disk assembly ("HDA") to a level that will allow data to be written and read using it requires a substantial amount of time, the disk drive electronics development is delayed. In addition, the disk drive electronics are used by various vendors with characteristically different HDAs. Thus, complete testing and firmware generation are constrained by the different characteristics of the utilized HDA.
A need exists to provide an HDA early in the development of the hard disk electronics. To this end, an HDA simulator is desirable. Such a simulator provides for early testing and firmware generation that will allow a significant advantage in the hard disk electronics development cycle. The HDA simulator also allows designers of disk drive electronics to test new designs in a simulated HDA environment without the constraints of the unique characteristics of the various HDAs. Ultimately, such an HDA simulator will save development time and money, and should provide a higher quality product.